Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments, particularly mobile wireless environments. Wireless communication technologies facilitate many communications devices and systems, including satellite communications systems, portable digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, mobile devices (e.g., cellular telephones, user equipment), etc. Wireless communication technologies are handling increasing amounts of data traffic volume, and the types of data being transported through mobile wireless networks have changed dramatically. This is in part because mobile devices are becoming more sophisticated and, further, the mobile devices are able to engage in more data-intensive activities such as displaying movies, playing video games, etc. In many instances, the data sought for delivery is dropped, fragmented, delayed, or simply unavailable to certain end users because of problems in network connectivity. Hence, there is a challenge in providing an appropriate delivery strategy to account for these problematic network scenarios.